Patch Notes - 1.1.60.49
Version: 1.1.60.49 Announced: 2016.03.30 Released: 2016.04.05 Hero Adjustments # Spartacus Skill Changes: #* Greatly increased basic attack range. #* Passive Skill Change: Every 4th attack, Spartacus will enter "Rage mode", greatly increasing attack speed & armor, but lowering magic resist. # Lilith Slightly raised her lifesteal ability and slightly lowered damage ability to be more in line with her role as a vampire queen. # New Hero: Rams (Check him out in the Hero page) #* Position: Mid Row Cannon/Summoner #* Skills: #** Ultimate - Hell Gate: Summons a Hell Gate which knocks back nearby enemies in all directions and constantly summon Scarabs around it. #** Green - Scarab Rush: Spends 20% of current health and summons 3 Scarabs to join the fight. #** Blue - Evil Offering: Causes a Scarab to go berzerk and explode upon death, dealing damage to nearby enemies. #** Purple - Sandstone Wall: A shield will be triggered when his health drops below 30%, and every Scarab on the battlefield will get a shield buff. Update Content # Added a new cross-server Hero Brawl mode to test servers, opening after the servers are updated. During this test period, the original Ladder Tourney will run as usual. On 4/1 Hero Brawl will replace Ladder Tourney. It will not affect normal servers. #* Players pit 3 of their troops against 3 opponent troops. Best 2 out of 3 wins the match. #* 1 hero can be appointed as a substitute for each team. The substitute hero will come in when the 1st main hero dies. The substitute enters the battle with 100% energy. #* Hero Brawl battles are automatic. Players cannot manually cast ultimates. #* Players will continuously get an hourly reward of Brawl Coins according to their rank. #* The following heroes will be available in the Brawl Shop: Pandarus, Gridlock, and Candy. # Added a first-time equipment drop to early Crystal Dungeon layers. (Players can go back to layers already passed and get their rewards.) # 2 heroes can be Awakened at once. # Increased the max character limit of alliance announcements. Tap the announcement window to see more. # Added a push notification about the World Boss. # Moderately lowered the difficulty of Island Crusade. # Campaign – Made recommended power levels in Legend stages more accurate. They were too low previously. Improvements # Improved full content pack download. Nerfed the frequency of repeated prompts. # Improved performance of chat, email, VIP page, and other pages with lots of text (requires downloading the latest app file to take effect). # Shortened the time that the screen goes black when casting ultimate in tower defense. # Arena personal best ranking rewards will be sent directly to the player's account. Players won't have to go into their mailbox to claim the reward anymore. # Updated the “tips” displayed in loading screens. # Added a red dot notification to the skills tab. # Added red dot notifications to Campaign stages. # Added an animation effect when synthing runes. # Permanently unlocked Black Market and Mystery Market shops won't display exclamation points. # Improved the experience in the Exp Allocation page. # Improved rewards display in Tower Defense stages. # Clearly displayed local time refresh times for Proving Grounds and Arena in their respective interfaces. # Chests already opened in Crusades can be tapped again to see what was inside. # Speed Up and Auto Fight in Crystal Dungeon won’t get canceled when a new hero gets substituted in. # The sweep function in Crystal Dungeon now unlocks after the 5th layer. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes